Various arrangements have been provided for adjusting hinge-mounted doors relative to cabinet openings so that the doors will be level and so that the gap between meeting doors will be uniform. On relatively large doors, up-and-down and in-and-out adjustments have commonly been made by providing vertical and horizontal slots in one or the other of the hinge leaves for receiving the mounting screws. This makes accurate adjustment relatively difficult and time consuming, particularly if the door must be shifted horizontally to the right or left. In fact, if the hinge leaf on which the door is mounted is of the type having one section engaging an edge of the door and another section engaging the back of the door, left and right adjustment of the door relative to the hinge, or of the hinge relative to the cabinet wall, is virtually impossible without using shims between the mounting leaf of the hinge and the cabinet wall on which the mounting leaf is mounted.